Warmth In The Cold
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite winter sprite Jack Frost! Read the situations and predicaments he had experienced before, during and after he had become a guardian! Possibilities and plots has yet to be revealed! Feel free to read and review!
1. Frustration

_**So uhm, basically, this is my first ROTG fanfic. I just really wanted to make a story about the best movie of all time! I hope you will be so kind enough to at least try this fanfic. Though I don't update that often, I still wanted to try publishing a story for ROTG! There were so many amazing stories in this fandom I was just so inspired to try and make some too! Probably a small thanks to those awesome stories I've just read! Please feel free to take your time on reading this~!**_

* * *

_A boy just met the world._

He was named Jack Frost.

A curious boy he was. Always filled with childish glee despite the fact that he had just awoken to an unknown world. Though, he was not to be blamed… he was still a _child_.

For some reason… he felt he was _special_ (at first scared and panicked as he was sure he was just in a dark and cold place moments ago)in a way as he stared up at the huge moon above him. The way the moon spoke his name (Yes! He really spoke!), he felt a small tingle of comfort, pride and…_magic_.

No surprise there… he had this staff, a shepherd's staff. It responds with his touch. The way it glowed at his touch and develop frost throughout the aged surface, he knew it was _special_… just like him! A grin grew across his face as he ran around the frozen lake, tripping most of the times, while dragging the item behind him. He watched in pure fascination as more frost appeared. He repeated this act on trees, bushes, stones- everything he could lay his eyes upon.

His brown cloak fluttered behind him as he twisted and twirled around the ice and suddenly he was picked off the ground and was being carried gently by the wind, though a little clumsy as he flailed around. He was able to get a glimpse of his creation below before abruptly falling down towards a bunch of trees. He managed to land on a thick branch before snapping out of his shock and soon started laughing. Like everything had just been part of a game.

Suddenly he spotted a small village not too far away. His eyes narrowed as he carefully pushed himself up and tried to keep his balance.

And before he knew it, he was back on air. Apparently, he was not traumatized from the earlier incident he just experienced as he the wind clumsily let the boy fly in an odd pattern. It wasn't really the wind's fault. If only the boy would stop flailing and at least hold back on trying to move so much, then he wouldn't have landed roughly on a nearby snow bank.

But nevertheless, the white haired teen was back on his feet, laughing as if he had just enjoyed a roller coaster ride. Or probably because he knew how hilarious he must've looked.

His smile grew wider as he saw a couple of people walk by and excitement rushed through him as he started greeting every human that would pass by.

"Hello!" He turned to another person cheerfully, "Hello!" Then he saw a lady, thinking he could at least ask her where he was, he greeted, "Good evening ma'am! Ma'am-?" The woman sitting by her front porch remained unresponsive as if she had not heard the teen. He frowned and turned to a child who seemed to be chasing a dog. He really didn't want to ruin his fun, but he really wanted to know something, _anything_ about where he actually was.

"Oh! Uhm... excuse me, can you tell me where I am-?"

Then… something unexplainable happened.

He gasped, a horrified –pain filled gasp as the boy went through him. His blue eyes widened in shock, confusion… and disbelief.

He stepped back only to have another person pass through him, and then another… and another. He refused to believe this as he called out, desperation etched his voice, "Hello?!"

He slowly backed away with furrowed eyebrows before slowly turning away as pain reflected his stormy blue eyes. He kept on turning back, hoping… _believing_ someone would turn his way but…

…no one did.

Finally he left.

However, he refused to believe what he had just realized and tried to look for someone, _anyone_ to notice and _see_ him!

He landed roughly on the ground of some unknown place. It was already morning. Flying without experience was a really tough thing. So back to the point, Jack realized his location was not that important. As long as there were people then it's fine.

"Please tell me you can see me." He stopped in front of a man who was carrying a pile of wood, and instantly, he was walked through. Though the man shuddered and muttered something about the weather getting colder and colder.

"Hello? Hey kid!" This time he stood in front of a kid who was sitting on a log whilst reading an item (a book) which Jack didn't seem to recognize. He pursed his lips as he felt something akin to frustration build within him.

But this frustration was momentarily forgotten as the boy in front of him was suddenly hit by snow. Correction, it was a snowball.

Jack held back a yelp as he fell on his bottom in surprise and watched as the small kid turned to the perpetrator that threw the snowball. Jack watched as the child push off the snow on his shoulders with a frown, but soon that frown turned to fear as big looking children approached him.

"Enjoying yourself?" One of the big kids had a snarky smirk.

"Leave me alone." The small kid muttered and was about to rush off only to be stopped. His book was grabbed and thrown away, at Jack's direction to be exact, and the winter spirit automatically tried to grab the item but it just went through him. He gaped in disbelief. Even objects passed through him? This was absurd! How come he can hold his staff? Touch trees? Heck! Even the winds can hold him!

Does he… does he even exist?

Or was he just a figment of imagination?

The ruckus being made by the children wasn't helping him out either. He pursed his lips as he shook his head and bent down. He groped the ground and to his surprise he was able to grab a pile of snow and form it into a snowball. But immediately, he let the shock pass and skillfully threw the snowball to the bullies.

Surprise flashed through their faces and Jack was pretty sure that the bully was going to explode in anger and just make the poor kid's situation a little worse, but much to his surprise, he saw small blue sparks surround the bigger kid's eyes and his face broke into a grin.

"Snowball fight!"

Then, a war had commenced! Jack wanted to join, and he did! Instantaneously he was engrossed with the game. He forgot about his main purpose on being there. He forgot the distressing problem he was currently facing. He forgot no one could see him.

Well, that is until… the children had to go back to their homes. Jack was about to ask them if they could play a little longer when all of them passed by him.

The feelings that had left him moments ago, came rushing back to him. He felt his head drop and the wind try to comfort him. But it was useless. Just utterly useless…

"Why? WHY?" He yelled particularly at no one, "I don't understand! What-why am I even here?" He looked up the sky. And suddenly, he had this crazy idea to fly towards the moon- wherever he was seeing that it wasn't night. But he didn't care. He'll demand that voice for answers. Reasons. Purposes!

He hated this feeling! The feeling of pain when people would pass by him and ignore him.

He… he wanted to be seen!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" He then rocketed up the sky and screamed his heart out. Ignoring the tears that flowed down his cheeks and turn frozen.

No sooner, did that village found itself in the midst of a sudden, unexplainable snowstorm.

* * *

**I wanted the story to start out by showing how lonely Jack could've been with people not recognizing his existence and all... before I move on to another plot and so on! Though it would be great if you guys could give me some ideas? Maybe? Pretty please? And some facts and details of what I should know about ROTG to help with the future chapters? It'd be a great help! I'm still not knowledgeable about ROTG**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Bye! :D**


	2. Action speaks louder than Words

**I will be quick as a bunny! Said I as I knew I had some homework to do… but mah! I couldn't risk the little offer of typing out a story!**

**I'M SO GLAD that you guys bothered to put it on your favorites and alerts! AND MORE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Yap! Especially to you ****AntarticIcicle****! Thanks for the info and I hope you won't mind me asking more info's soon.**

**Now~! On to the chapter! ^w^**

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open as he woke up from his little nap. He looked around as he realized he was in Santa's little workshop. Okay, maybe 'little' was underestimating it a bit- but hey! Who in the right mind decided to call North's _gigantic_ home like that when everyone practically knew he has a factory for the toys he sends to children?

Ignorant adults.

The winter sprite sighed. During his little nap, he had somewhat ended up reminiscing his past. Back when he was new to the world. When he was _alone_.

He shook his head before hopping out of his bed. It hadn't been so long since Jack had become a guardian. Putting up an oath to protect the children no matter what. And since then, Jack had found a purpose and was glad and relieve he actually had a duty to do other than bringing in snows and storms all over the world. (Though it meant following some strict rules, but hey- he's the guardian of fun, no rules can hold him back!) So anyway, since he had _finally_ caught the attention of the big four (you have no idea how much trouble he had to create just to get them to notice him, like the blizzard of '68-but that's for another story) North had thought it would be courteous of him to at least give the boy a room in Santoff Calussen, seeing that said sprite had been visiting him a lot more lately.

He also thought it was better than just a lake in some forest.

Although Jack somewhat argued that the lake was homier than the old man thought, he accepted the offer either way and tried to remain cool even though he was practically jumping for joy in the inside.

The guardian of fun flipped his staff from the ground with his feet before catching it in mid-air. He had learned a lot of nifty tricks with his staff- like being able to balance it on his nose- or actually sitting on top of it as it stands perfectly still on the ground. Yeah, sometimes boredom gets to him… especially if you had 300 years of boredom.

He opened the door to his room and peeked around the halls. His pale face held a mischievous grin as plans formulated in his mind.

'_Give some elves a sugar rush? Or… play bowling ball with them?'_ Jack wondered as he can't seem to choose between the two ideas. Both activities were really fun, he had enjoyed laughing for two good hours as he watched the elves run around the shop like psychopaths as he decided to hand them _a bit_ of cookies. But he had enjoyed just as much as he used the mini creatures as bowling pins with huge snowballs as the bowling ball.

However, before Jack could even decide, a tap on his back made him flinch and almost blasted the person behind him.

"Jack!" He relaxed as he saw North and replied with a small smirk, "What's up North?" He tried to hide his little panic attack from earlier by twirling his staff in his hand and settling it on his shoulders.

But…unfortunately for him, the Russian man was sharper than he thought as he raised his eyebrow, "Is about to ask you to test new toys! However, something seems to be a problem?"

Jack raised an eyebrow as well trying to look amuse, "Problem? I don't see any… but maybe if you let me do some stuff for awhile then –" he immediately stiffened as a large hand landed on his shoulder.

"What's with reaction?" North was looking at him suspiciously.

Jack automatically pushed the hand away with a shrug, "Nothing." He said trying to look blunt, "You were saying about letting me test out some toys?"

And just like that, North had forgotten his earlier suspicion as toys and new ideas clouded his mind. Before the winter sprite knew it, he was dragged towards another direction while being forced to listen with North's endless rambling.

Jack shouldn't have said anything as he was now exposed to more humanly contact with North patting him and constantly putting his huge and beefy hands on his small shoulders.

Apparently, you may have noticed it by now that Jack _hates_ being touched. Okay, 'hate' may be a little too much. He _despises_ it.

As much as he didn't like being walked through, he didn't like being touched either. At first he did beg for such, but now. It felt foreign. And it made him feel uncomfortable. There was always something in him that would twist uncomfortably and he just couldn't point out what it was.

So in the end, he decided to hate the feeling of contact!

Of course, that doesn't mean he couldn't be out of contact all the time. After all, there was Tooth and her mini fairies touching his mouth just to take a glimpse of his pearly white teeth.

"So? What you think?" North asked looking at Jack with expectations.

Jack blinked as he realized he had not been paying attention, "Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't catch what you said." The winter sprite looked outside the window trying to ignore the concerned look that was flashed towards him, "Oh look at the time! I guess I have to go head out to the deserts now! It's probably night time for them and I better whip them up with some good 'ol frost! Who knows how hot it might've been during the morning-" He was cut off when a had landed on his shoulder one more time. Instinctively he pushed it off and unconsciously spoke, "Stop that!"

The surprise that passed on North's face went unnoticed and Jack automatically shut his mouth. His eyes widened before looking away, "I'm…I'm sorry."

There was no reply.

Jack didn't dare look up as he was afraid he had upset the Russian man. He started thinking of what he should do or rather, how he would explain at his sudden impolite behavior. After all that North had done for him, he repays it by being unexplainably moody and by suddenly getting mad for having his shoulder touched.

He should just run away-

Another touch on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts, and surprisingly, he didn't flinch away. But why?

Did it have something to do with the gentleness he could feel? Or probably from the silent message of assurance from the firm hold? He never felt this before.

Was it possible to have someone hold a shoulder so gently yet firmly?

He gulped before looking up.

Blue eyes met with tender ones. North smiled at him softly- a look of understanding dawned on his face and Jack couldn't help but wonder how'd he do that?

_How could he have understood?_

Slowly and carefully, he was pulled into a surprisingly warm hug.

And that's something coming from a winter spirit!

All frustrations and confusion just disappeared just like that. The fog that clouded his heart and emotions finally dispersed as he too understood what North did. The answer was so simple and obvious. And he didn't realize it was actually the main cause.

_Jack was just lonely._

And North must've seen that. He must've found out about his troubles before he could find it out himself. He must've known that the painful twists in his stomach were just actually a _yearning_ to be touched more and be held gently. He must've understood all that with all the flinch he kept making whenever someone would touch him.

And once North got the message, he naturally gave the other a comforting hug.

No words were spoken. Because both knew what the other wanted to know.

Jack didn't want to be touched for he unconsciously feared that he might break down once he received what he wanted.

North proved to the boy that there was nothing to fear for touches-like hugs , were not meant for something to be cried over. They're there… meant for comfort and care.

North pulled away from him and gave the bash-looking boy a hearty smile, "Now why don't we go back talking about the new toys I came up, hm?"

Jack finally looked up with a small smirk. He really wanted another hug, but he knew he'll get more of that soon. And slowly but surely, he'll finally get used to being touched.

"As soon as I finish freezing the deserts."

* * *

**Yeah.. I kinda' failed this one. Do not blame me! I tried. But hopefully you guys liked it!**


	3. Ragged Doll

North was doing his usual rounds around his workshop, checking the yetis every minute to make sure the toys they were making will turn out perfect for this upcoming Christmas! Which was actually ten months from now.

"Too green! Paint it red!" The jolly man did not wait for a reply and ignored the groan of the yeti.

He watched some other yetis assembled robots, sew up dolls, and build up small sleighs and so on. He nodded in approval as everything seemed to be working out great. No mishaps or unexpected trouble that will delay their work.

A realization then hit North at the thought of this. No wonder why it was too peaceful around the place! Where was Jack? Usually he'd be running around the factory making a mess by letting some yetis trip and slide with the ice he creates. Or bully some elves into doing something stupid like playing bowling ball. And don't ask North where the winter sprite gets these strange ideas.

Well anyway, despite how troubling Jack was, at least it never got boring with all the pranks he make throughout the workshop. The pranks, after all, were never that serious. Just enough to make them all laugh at the end of the day.

"Where iz Jack?" North asked another yeti who passed by with a mountain of gifts nestled in his arms.

"Agrabldafuda." Came the understandable reply of the yeti.

"Eez bringin' winter to California?" The Russian man stroke his beard and nodded in understanding, "Ah.. yes, yes… I almos' forgot."

He let the yeti continue his work as he started thinking about the teen. He couldn't help but wonder how a fun teen can be such a loner? Fun and loner? They don't really mix well. He understood the part that he had been alone for 300 years and all, but his insistence of still being all on his own despite the fact that he already has a family and that kids are starting to see him was bugging the Russian man more.

Does he not trust them?

North sighed. Maybe he should call for a meeting with all the other guardians (aside from Jack) about this matter. He knew Bunnymund would probably rant that the meeting was totally uncalled for and unimportant, but he also knew that the pooka cared for Jack even though they like arguing with each other a lot.

Santa knew he couldn't use the lights for Jack might see it. So he then called up some yetis to tell them they'd be fetching a certain trio.

North watched in satisfaction as the three yetis walked through three portals they had summoned from the snow globes they had thrown.

As North was about to turn to continue his round while waiting for the other three to arrive, he then noticed some elves fighting over something.

"What iz all ze fuss about, eh?" North bent down and pulled what seemed to be a stuff toy from the arguing creatures. Immediately, the elves jumped for the item, trying to grab it from the old man, however, their efforts were vain as North stood straight and analyzed it away from their reach.

The stuff toy seemed to be a teddy bear. It had long arms and legs that stayed limp at its side, and had one of the eyes replaced with a button. The brown cloth that served as its skin was old and worn-out. And there were some parts, like the neck and shoulders, that had the stitches ripped apart which caused some of the cottony material that stuffed the toy, poke out.

This saddened North for some reason. Toys like this are usually thrown out by children who don't find them interesting anymore once they reach a certain age in their life.

Something suddenly clicked in his mind as he then wondered where the toy actually came from. He never owned _old_ toys. Only new ones! And a toy like this never stays in the workshop for too long! Judging by how it looks, it must've been how many years old! Either it should've been sent to a child already or burned!

North only keeps and makes _perfect_ toys.

His thoughts were disrupted as he was told that the three other guardians arrived. Putting on a stern look he walked towards the globe room. Now he had another meeting to bring up about.

* * *

"Ya' bettah 'ave a good reason fo' summonin' us North!" Bunny spoke up as he crossed his arms and glared at Santa who arrived.

"Two at Florida, and six at New York!" Tooth gasped, "And we have twelve at Hokkaido! Oh- hi North! Any reason why you called us here?" The tooth fairy asked with a smile.

Sandy made a question mark above his head as he too stared at North in curiosity and confusion.

"Yes, yes… Iz actually a serious matter. Iz about Jack." North began and immediately continued before Bunny could even argue, "But before that… therez something I want you to know."

The serious look on the Russian's face made them silent.

"We have an unexpected visitor in our midst." And with that said, North held up the stuff toy from earlier.

Everyone stared.

"North… that's a ragged doll." Bunny pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "Ah ya' tryin' to prank us or somethin'? Coz you ain't bettah than frostbite, mate."

North shook his head, "No! No! Ze doll iz not ze unexpected visitor. Ze one owning it iz!"

"You're saying a child had gotten in your workshop?" Tooth spoke as she flew towards the stuff toy and looked at it curiously.

Sandy looked up and created more images with his sand. First he made a beautiful looking teddy bear before turning it into something broken and old.

North nodded, "I noticed it too, my friend. It lookz old, no?"

"And who cares about that exactly?" Bunny rolled his eyes, "Don't tell us you just called us here because an ankle bittah' was able to sneak in yah' home. Not the first time actually happenin'."

"Yetis always capture intruders!" North exclaimed as he tried to point out to them how serious the matter was, "Zis one is very sneaky!"

"Sneakier than a certain ankle bittah'?" Bunny was obviously talking about Jack as he didn't seem to believe the words of St. Nick, "I don't think that's possible mate, even frostbite himself can't sneak in without the yetis findin' 'im. Maybe yah' just overreactin'. Ya' probably own that toy and forgot to delivah it years ago."

"Iz not possible-!"

_BAM!_

The sudden cold wind stopped them from their conversation and they automatically looked towards the door that had been slammed open. The doer of said action stood by the entrance with arms spread over each of the door. His blue eyes wide in minor panic as his lips were pursed in frustration, and for some reason his snow white hair seemed to be a little messier than how it usually was.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he saw all the guardians and was about to ask them what they were doing when he then caught sight of a tattered stuff toy in North's hand.

He instantly shut his mouth and everyone mirrored his confused look.

"Jack…?"

* * *

**Well that's about it! Part two would of course, be in the next chapter!**

**Review?**


	4. Ragged Companion

**This one turned out a little longer than how I expected! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE FAVES AND ALERTS AND REVIEWS! :'D I really appreciated them! Now I'm kind of in a hurry so I totally apologize for the mistakes! **

* * *

It was one of those cold nights when Jack would sit under a tree and let himself be drowned in his depression. A decade had passed and even though he should be used to it by now, he can never moved on from his stage of denial.

Of course, he soon found out animals could see him as well as some other seasonal spirits, but it was never enough. Animals were too mindless to understand him, except for dolphins. They seemed to be nice creatures who never failed to cheer him up whenever he was down. And the spirits didn't seem to have enough time for him. Always busy with _work_. Jack would always make a face when he hears that word.

Work.

It's what made the children sad. He noticed. When their parents would leave for _work_ they'd look sad and upset that it made Jack sad too.

The winter sprite sighed as he lifted his head from his arms and look up at the dark sky. He didn't feel like sleeping tonight. Actually, he'd been feeling like that for the past few weeks and he could feel the exhaustion toll on him. Hey, just because he's immortal doesn't mean he doesn't need sleep. It's very vital whether you're immortal or not.

Eyelids have their reasons after all.

Letting the wind pick him up, he ignored the worried hums of his only friend and gracefully glide across the night scenery. His eyes then caught sight of glowing gold sand descend from above before entering the houses beneath him. He made a small weary smile as he knew it was the sandman at work.

He remembered stumbling upon the small funny man. He was very nice and he always let him play with his sand before leaving… for _work_. Holding up a hand, he touched one of the sands and watched as the sand formed into a small airplane and zoomed over his head. He let out a chuckle as he let his heavy eyelids drop for a moment.

He opened his eyes and sighed. Maybe he could go ask Sandy to knock him out or something. But then again, if he were forced to sleep, he'll just wake up in a few hours or so. Almost like those… those sleeping pills. He might end up being immune to them.

However, before Jack could decide, his eyes caught something at the back of a small wooden house. He squinted his eyes as he saw a small sack and he immediately concluded it must be those _trashes_ that the humans always throw out about every week or so.

He never understood why they do this. Jack had once rummaged through these trashes and found some nifty stuff. He ended up collecting the interesting items actually.

Seeing that he had nothing better to do that night, he shrugged and floated behind the small house and landed softly on the snowy ground. Tentatively he opened the old sack and let the glowing sand guide his sight. His eyes practically lightened up as he found more intriguing items. He picked up a worn out coat and a small container which seemed to be a sewing set. He opened it with a bit of difficulty before finally getting to see the contents. Only a few threads with two or three needles and a blade. It wasn't much but Jack was thrilled for he saw people trying to sew outside their houses and had been watching in wonder and fascination as they try to fix holes and rips with just a needle and a thread. Now that he got the materials, maybe he could try doing what they do!

He grinned as he finally found something to do. Luckily he had been practicing on how to be able to hold objects without going through them. He just needed to concentrate is all.

Jack continued rummaging through the sack. His smile grew in every item he finds as he started thinking of how they work or how they were used. He found a comb, a mat, a piece of crumpled paper, a wooden cup- every object he came to discover made him forget his exhaustion.

Finally, thinking he already had enough treasures to carry back to his lake he rolled the sack back to its usual position. Which wasn't much of a great idea, as the remaining items inside, spilled out.

Jack winced at the loud noise and silently hoped that the people inside the house didn't hear that and woke up. He looked up at the dream sand and sighed as he saw that the small gold tendrils swirling in towards the windows of the house did not vanish. Picking up the scattered things he put them back inside the sack.

And that's when he came across a strange looking object.

He raised an eyebrow as he stared at what seemed to be like… a bear? He knelt down and tentatively touched the dirty yet soft material. It was missing an eye and it was ripped everywhere causing some white puffy stuff to come out of the holes.

Tilting his head to the side, he tried to remember if he had ever seen it before. And then he remembered! He had seen children carrying the same item around. Though there were different versions of animals, but most of them were bears.

Without thinking, Jack put it on top of the small pile of his self-proclaimed treasures and carried them in his arms as gently as he could after putting the sack back to its original position. And quickly he rode the wind before rushing back to his lake.

* * *

Jack dropped the items on the ground with a loud clatter before sitting down with his legs crossed. He picked up the sewing kit and prods it open. He took the needle carefully as he knew how sharp the item was, and grabbed the thread next. He remembered that a woman once shoots the thread in the small hole of the needle and Jack tried to do so as well.

With the moon's light he was able to do it successfully and he couldn't help but bounce a bit in delight before continuing on his work. He took the old coat and cut off one of its button with the blade from the sewing kit.

He placed the button on the bear's eyes and nervously poked the needle towards the cloth and back out. He repeated this again and again until he was sure the button was secured and made a knot to make sure it won't fall off. Jack poked the button. It was a bit loose but at least it had an eye now!

Jack felt proud.

It was his first time sewing and yet he was able to do it successfully without any guide at all! Learning was so much fun!

Next he tried sewing up the ripped parts of the bear. He noticed it was a lot trickier than just attaching a button. With the weak cloth of the stuff toy, Jack was finding it hard to pull the two separated material together without ripping it.

In the end he was able to successfully sew up all the damage. Although he knew they weren't gonna last long with his messy and clumsy stitches, but at least it would hold up a little longer. And maybe by then, he'll be able to find better sewing materials for the toy. And also, he'd be better at sewing too! And before he knows it, the bear would look good as new!

His hand rummaged towards the small pile beside him while his blue eyes never left the bear. He was then able to grab a comb and started grooming his newfound friend.

Yes, friend.

From now on… he was Jack's friend.

He'll be the one listening to what the winter sprite has to say.

He'll be there when he needs company.

He'll be there when he's alone.

He'll be there when he's happy.

He'll be there when he's sad.

He'll always be there and will _never_ leave him.

Jack yawned as he put the comb down on the icy ground. He smiled at the teddy, "Are you going to be the one who'll solve my sleeping problems?" No response. But Jack didn't care. He knew the huggable toy had heard him and gently he lied down with it in his arms.

Jack had always wondered how it felt sleeping with stuff toys. He always saw all the children sleep with them and he kinda' felt jealous. But now, he knows.

It felt nice and comforting.

This teddy bear was the best thing he had ever owned. And he'll never exchange it for anything else.

Even if it meant for the whole world.

* * *

He had just finished rounding up some fresh cold snow around California before finally deciding to head back Santoff Claussen and catch some Z's. Without even calling out to the wind, he was already carried towards the direction of the North Pole.

He couldn't wait to tell Frosty how he was able to create an amazing snow day for California!

Yes… the bear's name is _Frosty_. It didn't take the winter sprite too long to realize that he had to give the object a name.

No sooner was Jack able to spot the workshop and eagerly he picked up his pace. Finally he landed by the window of his room, and no… he never did enter through the door, (unless it were an emergency) because doors are for boring people.

"I'm back!" He said to no one in particular before landing soundlessly on the cold ground of his room. He always left the windows open to let the snow in. Warm and cozy really ain't his type.

He yawned and approached his closet where he kept Frosty. He remembered when he moved in the room. He did his best to hide the stuff animal not really from embarrassment… never will he be embarrassed. (Nope! Nuh-uh! No sirey!) But because he just didn't want them asking him unnecessary questions and give them unneeded answers.

He found the toy and decided to keep it! That's all!

(Andmaybebecausehefeltareally hugeconnectionandbondbetween themthatheoncealmostcriedwhe nhethoughthelostit.)

He opened the closet with a grin…

…but immediately that grin vanished as he saw the sack where he kept Frosty was empty and the stuff toy was nowhere to be found.

His heart started pounding a little too quickly as he felt himself panic. And before he knew it, he was flying around the _huge_ factory in top speed. Bumping into yetis and making them trip from the frost he left behind- he desperately searched for the teddy bear.

He knew North never tolerated imperfect toys and there could be a possibility that he had misplaced Frosty and a yeti might have picked it up and showed it to the guardian of wonder and said guardian might have thrown it away- and oh God, he had to find _his_ Frosty.

He frantically searched for the toy from the piles of doll towards the wrapped gifts. He was tempted to go to the rooms for the naughty kids where the coals were kept. Maybe North would've been merciful to the toy and thought that it would be enough to be sent to a naughty kid instead.

However, much to his dismay, there was no sight of the huggable bear. And he was just about to give up and confront North when he remembered there was one last room he haven't checked yet!

The globe room!

And without wasting a second he flew towards it.

* * *

Now… Jack was able to find Frosty.

But he wasn't expecting to see the four guardians in the room as well…

Nor did he expect them to hold his most valuable treasure like it was a hostage…

"Jack…?"

His only problem now was… how do he get Frosty back… without them knowing he was the one who owned it and not just a random kid that they thought was wandering around Santa's workshop?


	5. Ragged Memories

**Technically... I just made an arch... o.O but whatever! I'm glad with all the support you guys have given me and I'm pretty happy to see I got 2 more reviews than usual! xD ENJOY!**

**EDITED. =3=**

* * *

"The child could be anywhere-"

"-it'll take hours ta find the ankle-bitah!"

"We start search now-!"

"Woah, woah…" Jack intervened at the rambling of his fellow guardians. It had been 30 minutes since he had arrived and since then, the guardians had been asking him if he had seen any kid roaming around the shop once he asked about the stuff toy (which he casually pretended that he didn't own) before going back to their little discussion about possible dangers of having a child roam around.

Finally, Jack got their attention only to end up feeling a bit uncomfortable, but spoke up, "What makes you think there's a kid roaming around the shop?" He puts on his usual smirk while sprinkling a bit of humor in his tone. Jamie always complimented him on his acting.

"Jack, zis toy doez not belong 'ere… you should know zat!" North said as he wiggled the toy in front of the winter spirit. Jack was tempted to grab it and fly off.

Though he still didn't understand why he wouldn't just admit to them that he owned the darn thing to save all the trouble they're obviously about to face. Was it because of pride? Is he really embarrassed to prove to them he owned Frosty? Or is it because he didn't want them to give him those pitiful stares he'd obviously be facing once they realize he had a stuff toy as one of his conversationalist for the past 300 years?

"Yeah… but the yetis didn't find any child right?" Jack said as he reached out to the toy, about to grab it but North immediately pulled it back to inspect it some more.

"Yetis are trustworthy… yes. But! You can never underestimate a child's sneakiness!"

"Come on…" Jack scoffed, "As much as I don't want to admit it, I can't even get passed them."

"That's wha' I said." Bunny said as he rolled his eyes, "This is absurd, mate. Maybe yah just forgot about that toy or sumthin'. I assure yah there's no intruder around here or I woulda' smelled one."

"Your nose not always right." North said defiantly, "We can never be too sure."

"Seven at Florida and Connecticut! Five on Boardwalk- maybe we should just look around just to make sure?" Tooth suggested as she turned back and forth from her mini selves then at the other guardians.

"Why not just give the toy to me for awhile and I could… inspect it!"Jack attempted to grab Frosty only to have it out of his reach once more as Bunny took it from North's hands.

"No way, mate." The pooka spoke, "If it's inspectin' toys… it's North duty."

Jack was about to protest when Tooth interrupted him, "What do you think Sandy?"

Sandy looked like he was in deep thought as his face was all scrunched up. Everyone looked at him in a puzzled manner, wondering what the little man was thinking. Then the guardian of dream suddenly pointed at the stuff toy, then at his head as if remembering.

"Iz familiar to you?" North asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sandy nodded in response.

Jack silently gulped as he remembered the time he had found the toy, Sandy was closed by. He couldn't have seen him. Or probably he did! The winter spirit was taken aback as Sandy turned to him, his expression still unsure.

"Well, iz no use standing around!" North loudly said, "We start a search-party! No?"

"Yah sayin' we comb this huge place for one small ankle-bitah?" Bunny exclaimed while looking at him in disbelief.

"I agree with Kangaroo here…" Jack floated around, trying to look calm as he pretend to lie down the wind. He didn't care if he had to agree with the pooka. All he wanted was Frosty back and to just calm his panicking heart, "…it's just gonna be a waste of time."

"You guys practically collected teeth from all over the world in one night. Finding a child in a huge workshop is nothing compared to that!" Tooth pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah right. It's more than that! Unlike the teeth we've been collectin', they were more easier to find than a small ankle-bitah whom we have no idea where he or she could be right now!" Bunny turned to Sandy who shrugged and made two images with his sand. A needle. And a haystack.

"Exactly!"

North rolled his eyes, "We muz be cautious!"

"Too cautious… I have eggs to paint-!"

"Oh wait! I know!" Tooth suddenly perked up and turned to North, "Why not look into the toy's memories?"

Jack froze, "Wait… is that even possible?"

"Eez no big deal exactly. I 'ave something special too you know…" Jack turned to North who grinned and winked, "…iz part of my _mysterious_ side."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Jack muttered as he rubbed his hand over his face. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed this as they approached North with interest and curiosity.

"Iz one of my specialty…" North spoke as he huffed looking proud, "I can see a toy's memory… though, I no use it much since I make toyz… not keep uzed ones… if you know what I mean."

"I thought dealing with _memories_ was Tooth's specialty!" Jack could feel the panic rise up. He was going to be exposed anytime soon! He could feel it!

"I don't mind sharing an ability." Tooth cheerfully spoke, "It's fun talking to someone who at least has something in common with you! And besides, it was Manny's gift for North. Can't argue with that, now can we?"

"Now enough chitty-chatty…" North waved his hand to them as he held the toy with his other, "Time to use zat ability once more, no?"

Wide blue eyes stared as North gently dusted some dirt off the worn out cloth of Frosty and ever-so slowly, touched his forehead against its own.

Jack waited and watched for anything to happen. But nothing did. And a few seconds later, North separated with the toy and made a puzzled look. Bunny took a step forward and asked impatiently, "Well, mate?"

"Iz just a toy zat was once thrown out." North simply stated before frowning a bit, "…but I see no connection on how it entered ze shop!"

"Wait, what? What are yah talkin about?" Bunny asked looking more confused, "What did ya see?"

North shrugged as he turned to the other four guardians, "It was once owned by a little girl… and she… she was from ze old times… judging by her clothes.. and house!"

"How old exactly?" Tooth asked.

"I'm not sure… but she was not from modern time!" North settled the toy on top of the desk beside him, "And at ze end of the memory, she threw away the teddy… once she reached a certain age…"

There was a moment of silence.

Sandy looked at the toy once more, before turning to Jack. The boy had gone silent for some reason. A question mark appeared on his head as he noticed the snow spirit looking… disheartened.

Jack was currently finding it hard to believe that Frosty… Frosty had no memories of him! He was glad he wasn't sold out or anything… actually, on second thought… he wasn't sure if he should actually be glad that Frosty held no memories of him at all!

"Let's just discuss this another time." Tooth then suggested as she noticed how busy she was getting as more fairies flew around her chirping different questions to their queen, "And maybe, the other _topic_ we were about to discuss (looks at Jack) can be discussed next time too!"

"Seeing that we're _finally_ leavin'… I'm outta 'ere, mate." With two taps on the ground, a tunnel appeared and immediately, Bunny was gone.

Sandy looked outside and realized he too had to start work soon and immediately waved at the others as he conjured up a plane for his transportation to ride towards the other side of the world. The little sand man looked back at Jack once more then at North as he noticed how the old man was looking at the stuff toy a little too intently before leaving a bit reluctantly.

And finally, Tooth was last to leave as she fussed over Jack's teeth one more time, "Contact me for any updates!" Neither Jack nor North knew if the tooth fairy was talking to them, or Jack's teeth. Tooth then left with a wave, "Don't forget to floss!"

Jack mustered a smile and waved back. As soon as he was sure she was out of sight, he turned back, only to have Frosty shoved in front of his face.

"What the-"

"I believe thiz iz yourz?"

Jack's eyes did not leave the mismatched ones of his toy as he numbly took it. He couldn't bring himself to look up at North, "I don't… understand."

"I lied." The guardian of wonder softly said.

"Why didn't you-?"

"Tell ze otherz? I believe you 'ave your reason for not admitting in first place, yes?" Suddenly, Jack finds himself buried in a warm hug. His blue eyes widened as he stiffened a bit under the hold, "And after seeing ze memories… I believe I know why…"

Jack's grip on Frosty lessened and finally, he returned the hug of the huge man with eyes tightly shut and lips pursed. He let the negative feelings he had been holding back rush out of him. But he did not cry.

"I'm sorry… I'm very sorry Jack… We could've been there for you-"

Jack shook his head and let go of the other. He was smiling softly, but there was still a bit of mischief in those blue eyes as he held Frosty in his arms, "It doesn't matter. What's done was done. There's no point clinging to the past." He shrugged, "Besides, I don't regret meeting Frosty- I mean the bear."

North chuckled before shaking his head, "Still no excuse for not fulfilling our duties properly…"

Jack looked amused but confused, "What are you talking about?"

North gave him a sad smile as he put a gentle hand on the other's shoulder, "It iz a guardian's duty to protect all children in the world. To give them the best of memories, hope, dreams and wonder…" Carefully he bent down to meet him in the eye, "..but we left one in the dark… for far too long."

"North…"

"Is there anything… anything that we can do to make it up to you?"

Jack looked at North with a bit of exasperation and understanding. He knew they all felt bad for leaving him for 3 centuries, and he's cool with that. They had given him a family. A home. And new memories that immediately buried the old and dark ones.

But seeing that North really wanted to do something for him. Probably _anything_ for him. He smirked, "Well, if you insist… I'd like you…" He hesitated for a moment but nevertheless continued, his blue eyes flashed with determination as he held up his stuff toy,

"…to teach me how to sew."

* * *

**Review? ^o^**


End file.
